Behaving Badly
by blue artemis
Summary: Ron reacts badly to the new ownership of the Chudley Cannons.


"I can't believe that over-muscled Bulgarian! Who does he think he is? I've been the Keeper for six years! I'm still in my prime!"

"Ron, calm down."

"NO! Harry, come on and listen. First he steals my girl, now he steals my Quidditch team! He's no good. I have to do something."

"Ron, promise me you won't do anything illegal."

hr

Hermione Krum ran into her husband's office, past his smiling secretary, completely ignored the Minister of Magic and jumped into Viktor's arms.

"You did it?"

"I did it! I'm an Animagus!"

Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled at the scene in front of him. Hermione and Viktor Krum were two of his favorite people. They had helped so many after the war. They had even adopted two small children of dead Death Eaters. The fact that Viktor wanted to help bring some glory back to an ailing British Quidditch team was just icing on the cake.

"Will you show me what your form is, Madam Krum?"

"I think I will surprise you later this week, Minister. I will keep it a secret for now, if you don't mind."

Kingsley acquiesced with a smile. Both he and Hermione knew he could look it up at the Ministry, but they liked to play these little games, and so he wouldn't.

After the Minister left, Viktor turned to his wife. "Well?"

Hermione smiled at him, and in a blink of an eye, melted into the form of a beautiful Spotted Owl.

"Rare, intelligent, and you can fly! I always knew you were perfect."

Hermione turned back to herself and grinned at her husband. "Oh, you."

The two had just started to snog, when Pigwidgeon flew frantically through the open window. He seemed even more agitated than usual, which worried both Viktor and Hermione. The two looked at each other, and like many long-time spouses seemed to know what the other was thinking just with a nod.

Hermione quickly turned back into her owl shape and hooted softly at Pig. "What is wrong, little one?"

"My owner has gone insane. He wants to hurt you! I don't want to hurt you or your mate, but he demanded it. Please, just destroy the letter. It is full of burny stuff and some sort of powder that he said would make you forget your mate."

"Don't worry, little one. We will take care of this."

Hermione turned back to herself, cast a stasis charm at the letter, removed it from the little owl, who was relieved to see that one of his favorite people was not hurt, then turned to her husband. "My love, Pig said that the letter was full of 'burny stuff' and some powder that would make us forget we were together. I've never heard of that. We had better contact the Minister."

"You do not want to deal with him yourself, dear heart? I know you were friends."

"He was bad enough when we started dating after the war, I always worried that he would go too far, so I'm guessing that you taking over the Cannons and making him try out for his position again was enough to push him over the edge. It seems the person I was friends with is gone. I could never be lenient with anyone who wanted to separate us."

Viktor smiled. He was very secure in his marriage, but this affirmation of it was very good to hear, especially after his retirement.

The two quickly contacted the Minister again, who was surprised to hear from them so soon after he had left. When he heard why, he was flabbergasted.

"If it is all right with the two of you, I will get Harry and Arthur here immediately. And I will send the letter to Draco over at Malfoy Laboratories, without telling him who sent it"

The couple looked at each other and then nodded.

hr

When Harry and Arthur heard the whole story, they were upset. When they got the lab results back from Malfoy Labs, they were doubly upset. Apparently Ron and George had discovered that if they mixed Bubotuber Pus with cobra venom and powdered aconite, you got a burning salve that would turn to powder when it hit air, both burning the victim and making them forget any romantic relationships. George was trying to forget his pain over Fred when he had been working on this, but discarded the whole thing as too dangerous.

"I can't let this go, Arthur."

"I know, Kingsley. I will go home and prepare Molly."

"Damn it. I told him not to do anything illegal."

hr

ibThe Daily Prophet/b

Ronald Weasley, Ex-Keeper for the Chudley Cannons, being sent to Azkaban for Attempted Assault!/i

hr

In the bowels of the Ministry, a loud wail was heard.

"I guess someone just showed Ron that quote of Viktor's saying he didn't know why Ron jumped to conclusions. He would have kept his job if he hadn't pulled this stunt."

hr

Many thanks to Stefdarlin for the beta!

Prompts from HermioneDiggory:

3. New owl Animagus Hermione has a very interesting chat with Pigwidgeon.

4. A retired Viktor purchases the Chudley Cannons, determined to mold the perennial losers into a champion Quidditch team. Not everyone is pleased with the change in ownership, however.


End file.
